oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Ghosts Ahoy
Details Agility (can be boosted) *Level Cooking *Completion of The Restless Ghost and Priest in Peril. |items = *31 Ecto-tokens or 10-25 for Dragontooth Island if using charter ships (see Pre-Quest if you do not have them) *A ghostspeak amulet *~400 Coins *A bucket of milk *Silk *3 colours of dye (The dye colours you will need are random. If you want to save a trip, have 3 red, 3 blue, and 3 yellow dyes. That way, you can mix whatever colours you end up needing.) *A spade *An oak longbow *A knife (can be purchased during quest) *A needle (can be purchased during quest) *Thread (can be purchased during quest) *One extra Bucket of Slime (can be purchased during quest) for coloring the bed sheet. *Nettle tea Or items to make nettle tea: *A tinderbox and 1 log of which you have the Firemaking level to light. Tinderbox can be purchased from the general store during quest. Alternatively, you can use the Range in Port Phasmatys but that requires a lot of extra walking, thus it is not recommended). *Gloves (must be closed fingered - Slayer gloves, Mystic gloves, Graceful gloves, Moonclan gloves and Lunar gloves won't work) *Nettles (can be obtained during the quest) *A bowl of water (bowl can be purchased during quest) If you do not have the 35 required ecto tokens: *7 bones (can be obtained during quest, but it's faster to bring them) *7 buckets *7 pots |kills = Giant lobster (level 32). Can be safe-spotted. }} Walkthrough :Important advice: Canifis and Port Phasmatys are located very out of the way compared to the rest of Runescape. If you are missing an item, it means a lot of walking to find it! It is highly, highly recommended you have the Ghostspeak amulet, coins, bucket of milk, silk, spade, oak longbow, closed fingered gloves, and log/axe in your bank before starting the quest. It's also suggested you have 3 Red, 3 Blue, and 3 yellow dyes made by Aggie or buy them from the Grand Exchange before starting, but if you are willing to make an extra trip this is not required. :Important advice 2: You will need more than one bowl of water, as nettle tea will often boil over in the making. Pre-Quest: Obtaining ecto-tokens ''Items required: Ghostspeak amulet, 7 empty buckets (can be purchased during quest), 7 empty pots (can be purchased during quest), and 7 bones (can be obtained during quest).'' *Velorina, the quest giver, is located in the north-east corner of Port Phasmatys, inside the town walls. However, before you can start the quest, you'll need some Ecto-tokens so you can pay the Port Phasmatys town entry fee. You get these ecto-tokens by playing the Ectofuntus minigame at the temple just north of town. The game is played by exchanging bones, pots, and buckets for ecto-tokens and prayer experience. The more bones, pots, and buckets you can carry, the faster you can get tokens. You'll need 2 ecto-tokens every time you enter town, and since you will be heading in-and-out a few times, it saves some time to get them all at once. Every bone you worship there will give you 5 ecto-tokens, and you'll need 35 ecto-tokens to get everything done in the quest. This works out to 7 bones, 7 pots, and 7 buckets you'll need to bring to the temple. However with an activated ring of charos you can lower the number of ecto-tokens needed to a mere 20 ecto-tokens 'since the activated ring reduces the cost to get to dragon tooth island down to 10 ecto-tokens, if doing with bring only 4 bones, 4 pots, and 4 buckets to the temple. :'Note: 10 ecto-tokens are for entering Port Phasmatys, and 25 are for Dragontooth Island later on in the quest or with an activated ring of charos 10 ecto-tokens are for entering Port Phasmatys and 10 are for Dragontooth Island later on in the quest. *The closest bank to the quest start point is in Port Phasmatys, so head there and withdraw the items you need. Withdraw your Ghostspeak amulet, 7 empty buckets, and 7 empty pots. If need be, buckets and pots can be bought at the Canifis General Store; hop worlds if there's not enough in stock. Now equip your Ghostspeak amulet (or you won't be able to collect your tokens), and walk north-east, past Fenkenstrain's Castle, to Alice's undead farm. Here kill Undead chickens (level 1) or Undead cows (level 2) until you get 7 bones (or 4 if using the activated ring of chaos). Take the 7 empty buckets, 7 empty pots, and 7 bones to the Ectofuntus temple just a short walk southeast. *Chartering a ship to Port Phasmatys allows entry to the town without paying ecto-tokens, and chartering back to Catherby allows fast access to a bank. Additionally, those who have access to the Necromancy spellbook are able to teleport directly outside Fenkenstrain's Castle. *You can purchase buckets of slime from trade crewmembers on the docks of Port Phasmatys (saves time running downstairs in the Ectofuntus to fill them manually) :Note for Ultimate Ironmen: if you don't have enough inventory space, it's possible to do this part with only 1 bucket and 1 pot, but it will take 7x as long to gather the ecto-tokens. Try to bring as many as you can carry. *At the Ectofuntus temple, you will need to obtain 7 pots of ground bones upstairs and 7 buckets of slime downstairs. To obtain pots of ground bones, head upstairs and find the bone grinder. Use a bone on the loader and wind the bone grinder. The game will then automatically (and extremely slowly) fill 7 pots of bones for you. To obtain buckets of slime, enter the trapdoor on the ground floor of the Ectofuntus, and take four flights of stairs down. At the bottom of the stairs is a pool of slime - use empty buckets with it to obtain 7 buckets of slime. Now walk back to the ground floor and worship the Ectofuntus altar seven times. Talk to the Ghost disciple to redeem your 35 ecto-tokens. Beginning the quest ''Items required: Ghostspeak amulet and 4 Ecto-tokens.'' *Once you have your ecto-tokens, pay 2 of them to the guards for them to let you through, and go talk to Velorina, who is found in the house just east of the gates, to begin the quest. She is in the northeastern most house. When you talk to her, she will tell you that she is unhappy being kept where she is and not being allowed to pass on. She'll tell you to talk to Necrovarus at the Ectofuntus temple. :Note: Port Phasmatys has a bank on its coast to the south-east, which can be accessed even without your Ghostspeak amulet. Make certain you hold onto your ecto-tokens. *Talk to Necrovarus back at the Ectofuntus. Unfortunately, he'll be less than cooperative and even gets rather irate over your involvement. Since this obviously isn't going anywhere, go back and talk to Velorina again. She'll have another idea to try. The old crone and nettle tea ''Items required: A tinderbox, logs, gloves (must be closed-fingered), a bowl of water or Nettle Tea and a bucket of milk.'' *Velorina tells you to find the Old crone, who lives in a hut north of Canifis. Before you head there, first stop by the Port Phasmatys bank and grab your tinderbox, logs, closed-fingered gloves, bowl or bowl of water, and bucket of milk. You can buy the tinderbox and bowl from Trader crewmembers on the nearby docks, and fill the bowl with the waterpump just west of Alice's farm. You can get logs by cutting trees west of Canifis with your axe. *Now using the same path as earlier, backtrack to Canifis, walking by Alice's undead farm, a waterpump, and Fenkenstrain's Castle (this route avoids the level 61 vampires to the south). If you have an empty bowl, make sure you stop at the waterpump (it's just west of the farm) to fill your bowl with water (see map). If you have access to Fairy rings you may instead use the fairy ring to the west and enter the code to reach Canifis. *On the way back, stop just outside north-east entrance of Canifis. A few steps east of Mazchna (the local Slayer Master) is a patch of nettles. Wear the gloves you bought and pick some. It is recommended to pick some spare nettles, since the Nettle-water can boil over when making the requested tea. :Note: you cannot pick nettles while wearing Graceful, Mystic, Lunar gloves. *With the nettles, head north-west to the Old crone's house. She is found in the small house by the water, out to the east side of the Slayer Tower. *Talk to the Old crone, and she'll tell you she cannot remember, but that some nettle tea would refresh her aged memory. *Put the nettles in the bowl of water, light a fire, and boil the water. Make sure to right-click on the bowl so as not to accidentally drink it. You can also boil the Nettle-water on a range. :Note: you cannot add nettles into already boiling water. Your water can also boil over, making you lose it. Bring spare bowls of water and pick extra nettles! *Return to the Old crone's house, but she still won't be satisfied. It has to be in her own special cup. Again, make sure to right-click the bowl (or use the cup on the bowl) to fill her cup with the nettle tea and give it to her. She will complain it has no milk, so use the bucket of milk on it. *With a bit of tea warming her, the old woman will tell you a way you can beat Necrovarus by enchanting your Ghostspeak amulet to temporarily control ghosts in addition to talking to them, though it will only have one charge. To do this, she needs three items: Book of haricanto, the robes of Necrovarus and a translation manual. *'Make sure you talk to the old woman again and ask if there's anything you can do for her since she's been so helpful to you.' She'll tell you about her long lost son and give you a model ship. Enchanting the amulet You can get the book, robes, and manual in any order, but the order below is the most time efficient. The book of haricanto ''Items required: Ghostspeak amulet, Model ship (in-quest item), silk, a needle (can be purchased during quest), thread (can be purchased during quest), a knife (can be purchased during quest), dyes (bring three red dyes, three yellow dyes, and three blue dyes just in case - for the toy ship, you need to dye the mast top half, mast bottom half, and mast skull emblem), a spade, 27 ecto-tokens, and Food/Combat gear to defeat a Giant lobster (level 32)'' *Head back to Canifis and bank. Withdraw one silk, a needle, thread, and a knife; as well as the 3 Red, 3 Blue, and 3 yellow dyes (if you bought these earlier) and food/combat gear to fight a level 32 Giant lobster. You can buy the needle, thread, and knife from the nearby Canifis General Store. Make sure to still have your Ghostspeak amulet and ecto-tokens on hand. *Now use the silk, needle, thread, and knife to repair the model ship by right clicking on it. *Head to the wrecked ship on the coast north-west of the Ectofuntus (see map). Walk onto it, and climb up a ladder to the ship deck. Then, climb another ladder to get to the ship quarterdeck. Wait for the wind speed to die down a bit, and search the mast to find out what colours the flag is. Different parts of the flag (and skull emblem) have different colours. Make sure you dye the right parts of your toy ship with the right colours. You will need to check the mast a minimum of 3 times to get all 3 colours needed. Now mix what dyes you need and dye the model ship to match the mast colours. **Red + Yellow = Orange **Red + Blue = Purple **Blue + Yellow = Green *Head down one level to the ship deck, and talk to the Old man. Ask him if the model ship is his, and he'll recognise it. You've found the long lost son! For giving his model ship back, he'll give you a chest key. *Use the key on the closed chest inside the captain's quarters to receive the first map scrap. *Proceed to the north-west side of deck where there is a gangplank you can walk out onto some rocks. Jump along the path of rocks. Each jump costs 5% of your run energy. It is possible to fail the jumps. When you get to the end, there will be another chest with the second map scrap. Take it, and go back to the ship. *Climb down to the lowest level of the ship and get ready to fight. Search the chests until you are attacked by a giant lobster (level 32). Kill it, then search the chest it came out of to get the final map scrap. The lobster can be safespotted by standing west of the ladder (the one nearest to the chests) and using Magic or Ranged. However, if you do not kill the lobster fast enough, it will disappear and you will have to fight it again from full health. *After you've received all pieces, fit all the pieces together to get a completed treasure map. It marks where to find treasure on Dragontooth Island. *Head back to Port Phasmatys again and stop by the bank. Grab 25 ecto-tokens (or 10, if you have an activated Ring of Charos), a spade, and your treasure map. Head north-east onto the dock and find the Ghost captain next to the small rowing boat. Ask him to take you to Dragontooth Island, and he will oblige for a 25 ecto-token fee. :Important: Make sure you have a spade and treasure map in your inventory, or you will not be able to complete the next part and will waste your 25 ecto-tokens. *Once there, use the map to find the treasure. If you want to walk it out, go to the left arm of the statue you see nearby upon landing on the island. From there, walk 6 steps south, 8 steps east, 2 steps north, 4 steps east, and 22 steps south. Dig there with your spade, and you will find the Book of haricanto. The translation manual ''Items required: Around 400 coins and an oak longbow.'' *Head back to the port and bank. From the bank, take about 400 coins and the oak longbow. *Talk to Ak-Haranu, a human wandering around the docks east of the inn. He'll tell you he has the manual, but in trade for it, he wants Robin's signature on an oak longbow. *Walk to the inn and talk to Robin. He'll challenge you to a game of Runedraw. Beat him at it a few times until he owes you 100 coins (the objective of the game is to get as many points as possible, awarded when you draw a rune, before drawing a death rune, which results in an automatic loss; if Robin draws a death rune before you, you win). He will give you his signature to repay the debt. Take it back to the trader, and he'll give you the manual you need. The robes ''Items required: Bucket of slime (can be purchased during quest)'' *Go to the innkeeper (where Robin is) and ask him if he has any jobs for you, and he will give you a bedsheet that he wants you to take to Robin. Rather than doing that, just take it with you. You will be using it to disguise yourself as a ghost! *Ghosts do not look like bedsheets, so to make it passable you need to colour it with Ectofuntus slime. A fast way to get some slime is by trading one of the trader crewmembers on the east docks and buying a bucket of slime to dip the bedsheet in. The more time consuming way is to go to the Ectofuntus, and walk down to the slime pool you fill your buckets with, and dip the sheet into it. *Now, when you go back to town, talk to Gravingas, the ghost activist protesting just inside the town's gate. Talk to him, and he'll give you a petition to collect signatures for. Put your sheet on because the ghosts are rather distrustful of humans and gather 10 signatures from them. As long as you don't talk to the same person twice in a row, you can ask the same two or three ghosts for all 10 signatures. Don't worry if they ask for ecto-tokens. Just ask someone else if you don't want to pay. Alternatively, you could ask the same people by switching worlds. You can also ask one person, ask another, then ask the first person again, then the second again. Repeat until they say "yes" enough times to have 10 signatures. They will answer differently every time and you can get all the signatures from two people. *With all 10 signatures, talk to Gravingas, who will ask you to go back to Necrovarus and show him the petition. He'll get so angry over the dissension that he'll drop a key. Swipe it, and head upstairs, and use the key on the locked door to get into his room. Open and search the coffin to find his robes. Using the spell ''Items required: Mystical robes, Book of haricanto, translation manual, and a Ghostspeak amulet.'' *Return to the old crone with the robes, book, manual, and Ghostspeak amulet in your possession. Give all this to her, and she'll cast the spell on your amulet. Now walk back to the Ectofuntus to speak with Necrovarus. *Talk to Necrovarus, and command him to release all the ghosts he's holding. Feel free to have him tell you the joke first or do the chicken impersonation; it won't deplete the ghost amulet's charge. Just keep going through the rest of the conversation until the very end. *Enter Port Phasmatys one last time. and talk to Velorina to tell her the good news. Congratulations! Quest complete! Rewards Notes *Your character will refill the ectophial automatically upon teleporting, but if you click away before it is refilled, it will not be refilled, and you will have to do it manually. *The Ectofuntus teleport is reasonably close to the Fairy ring network by running west through Mort Myre Swamp. It's still much further than the slayer ring and quest cape teleports, however. *You can get multiple ectophials by asking Velorina for another.